


Make It Up To You

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [19]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Job, But Mostly Smut, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kleinsen, M/M, No plot just porn, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Smut, everyone is over 18, just a little bit, kind of, well maybe some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: When the movie Jared was dying to see ends up being a disappointment, Evan wants to make it up to him.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Make It Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii. This was a request from a loooong time ago for Kleinsen where one of them gets overstimulated. I've been working on this for.. a LONG time. i think it's the longest a one shot has ever taken me. But I had so much fun writing it! So, yeah.. Enjoy! :D

“That movie was _so_ cheesy, oh my god.”

Evan couldn’t help but grin at Jared. “Oh yeah?”

“You _can't_ tell me you don’t agree,” Jared huffed, shaking his head. “The special effects were _so_ bad, the actors couldn’t act their way out of a paper bag-“

“Huh,” Evan frowned, shrugging. “I didn’t think it was _that_ bad.”

“Oh my god, Ev,” Jared groaned. “I thought you had better taste than that.”

“Well, I _am_ dating you, so-“

Jared scowled at him. Evan snickered, capturing Jared’s hand as they exited the movie theater into the crowded mall. It was a Friday night, and the mall was way too busy for Evan’s liking. But the mall movie theater was the only one nearby, and Jared had begged Evan to go with him.

Sensing Evan’s anxiety, Jared pulled him close and wrapped his arm around him, quickly steering him through the mall and outside to his car.

“Thanks,” Evan sighed, kissing Jared’s cheek as they untangled themselves to get into the car.

“You okay?” Jared asked once they’d buckled up, squeezing Evan’s hand.

“Now I am.” Evan rested his hand on Jared’s leg. “So,” he said lightly, “you thought the movie was _that_ bad, huh?”

“Fucking terrible “ Jared grumbled. He carefully eased the car out of the parking lot and into traffic, then launched into another tirade about the movie.

Evan grinned at him. He loved it when Jared went on rants about things he was passionate about; he could listen to him go on and on for hours.

They stopped for Chinese on the way back home. Jared ran in for it. When he got back into the car, he plopped the bag in Evan’s lap. The drive back to their apartment was quick, and before they knew it, they were sitting on the couch watching Netflix and eating their food.

“See, now, _that_ was a good movie,” Jared proclaimed two hours later, waving the remote at the TV.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Evan mused. “I think the other one was better.”

“You _can't_ be-“ Jared paused, narrowing his eyes at Evan. “Wait a second.”

Evan tried to keep a straight face, to look the picture of innocence, but he quickly dissolved into hysterical giggles when Jared quirked a brow at him.

“You dirty little liar,” Jared accused. “You just said the other movie was good to get me to rant about it, didn’t you?”

Evan bit his lip, trying to restrain his giggles but he shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You-“ Jared started, but Evan cut him off with a kiss. Jared melted into it, grinning when Evan pulled away. “Such a dirty little liar, oh my g-“

Evan cut him off again, kissing him harder this time.

“I can’t believe you-“

Another kiss. This time, Evan climbed into Jared’s lap, arms locked around his neck to keep his balance.

“You were saying?” Evan asked, smirking as he pulled back.

“Bedroom?” Jared said breathlessly. He grabbed Evan’s ass and squeezed.

Evan grinned, leaning in for another kiss, before standing. He held his hand out and Jared didn’t hesitate to take it and let Evan lead him to their room.

Evan flopped onto his back on the bed. Jared climbed on top of him, one knee between his legs. He leaned down, kissing Evan hard, slipping his tongue between his lips. Evan moaned into the kiss, resting his hands on Jared’s hips.

“Fuck, you’re hot when you moan like that,” Jared panted, staring down at Evan with lust in his eyes, lips already red and swollen from kissing.

Evan smiled up at him, squirming beneath Jared, grinding down against the leg between his. He dropped his hands to the hem of Jared’s shirt, tugging lightly until Jared grinned and sat up, quickly throwing his shirt off and to the floor. He leaned forward, fingers skimming along the waistband of Evan’s jeans, then circling the button. Evan lifted his hips up, allowing Jared to yank his jeans off. Jared tossed them in the general direction his shirt had gone, then turned back around and quickly yanked off Evan’s shirt, too.

Evan yelped in surprise when Jared suddenly pushed him back down against the pillows, the yelp quickly turning into a moan when Jared flicked his tongue out at Evan’s nipple, making Evan shiver.

“ _Fuck_ , Jared,” Evan whimpered, as Jared worked his way down Evan’s body, mouthing his dick through his boxers.

Jared smirked. “Patience, we’ll get to that.”

But Evan _wasn't_ patient. And he wanted to make Jared feel good, wanted to be in control.

“Come here,” he demanded, tugging and shifting until he’d flipped them. He ran his hands down Jared’s chest, trailing them down his stomach until they reached his jeans. He tugged them and Jared’s boxers off in one go, hands running teasingly across Jared’s ass in the process.

“Just wanted an excuse to touch my ass, huh?” Jared joked.

“Don’t need an excuse,” Evan said with a smirk. He straddled Jared’s lap, grinding down just the smallest bit - enough to make Jared gasp and swear, but not enough to offer any relief from how painfully turned on he was.

Jared moaned as Evan nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin below his jaw hard enough to leave a mark. He pressed a kiss to Jared’s lips, then his chest, his stomach. He moved lower, nipping Jared’s left hip, letting his lips trail featherlight across the flushed tip of Jared’s cock as he moved to plant a kiss on his right hip.

“ _Ev_ ,” Jared whined, trying to buck his hips up.

Evan snickered, planting his hands on Jared’s hips to keep him still.

“Hands above your head,” Evan demanded.

Jared grinned, doing as he was told. He loved when Evan took control, bossed him around. It made his dick twitch in anticipation.

“Stay,” Evan said firmly, climbing off the bed long enough to toss off his boxers and grab lube and a condom. He settled back on the bed, nudging Jared’s legs part and settling between them.

Jared squirmed impatiently under Evan’s appraising look. He had a glint in his eyes as he uncapped the lube and coated his fingers with it.

“Since you were so excited for that movie, and it ended up being so disappointing, I want tonight to make it up to you,” Evan said, leaning down to teasingly circle Jared’s hole. “I want to make you feel good.” He stared right into Jared’s eyes as he slipped a finger inside him.

Jared groaned, arching into Evan’s touch as he pumped his finger agonizingly slow. Evan licked his lips as he leaned down, his free hand wrapping around the base of Jared’s erection. But instead of taking him in his mouth, Evan planted kisses along his shaft, then on the head, before pulling back, languidly pumping his finger in and out.

“ _Ev_ ,” Jared huffed, whimpering and squirming.

“Want more? So greedy,” Evan _tsked_ , angling his finger so it hit Jared’s prostate. Jared gasped, toes curling, as Evan made sure to hit that spot with every thrust.

Then he slipped a second finger in, picking up speed and scissoring his fingers. He wrapped his other hand around Jared’s dick again, stroking him slowly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jared moaned, trying again to thrust his hips up, to make Evan move faster.

“Nope,” Evan scolded, stilling his fingers. “Stay still.”

Jared whined, but forced himself to stay as still as possible as Evan went back to fingering him, brushing against his prostate with every other thrust.

“ _Evan_ ,” Jared gasped, hands fisting the sheets. “ _Fuck_ , oh my god.”

Evan grinned, thrusting harder, until Jared’s whole body was shaking, then pulled his fingers out.

Jared whined, but started moaning a few seconds later when Evan finally _finally_ took Jared’s cock in his mouth.

Evan licked and sucked his way down Jared’s length before working his way back up to lick the slit, then took the whole thing in his mouth again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jared whimpered, hands reaching out to grab Evan’s hair.

Evan cupped Jared’s balls as he bobbed his head, changing his speed and depth randomly. Jared moaned as Evan brought him to the edge for the second time, then pulled away, letting Jared’s cock slip out of his mouth.

Jared huffed in frustration. “Evan, _oh my god_. Stop teasing!”

“Stop?” Evan asked innocently. He shrugged. “Okay, I’ll stop.” He crawled up next to Jared, plopped onto his side, and curled up next to him.

“What are you.. You’re such a dick, oh my god,” Jared pouted.

“What? You said stop teasing, so.. I stopped,” Evan said, grinning at him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

Jared groaned. “Fuck you.”

Evan snickered. He sat up and straddled Jared, pressing down and rolling his hips, making Jared gasp. “Don’t worry, gonna make you feel good. Promise,” he murmured in Jared’s ear, nipping gently at the hickey forming on his neck before heading south again.

“Fuck,” Jared groaned as Evan licked his way down Jared’s shaft, then back up, flicking his tongue over the slit once, twice, three times. Jared hissed, arching up into it. Evan didn’t scold him for moving this time; instead, he pulled away long enough to coat his fingers in lube again. then flashed Jared a wicked grin before taking Jared’s cock in his mouth and pressing two fingers back inside him at the same time.

Jared gasped, eyes fluttering closed as Evan crooked his fingers and rubbed relentlessly against his prostate as he bobbed his head up and down Jared’s length.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Jared moaned, fully expecting Evan to tease him and pull off again. But instead, Evan picked up the pace, thrusting his fingers faster and deeper; applying more suction as he licked and sucked. After being denied two orgasms, it didn’t take much to push Jared over the edge. He cried out as his orgasm hit, clenching around Evan’s fingers as Evan continued licking and sucking, swallowing every drop, his fingers still pressed against Jared’s prostate.

Soon, the continued stimulation became too much. Jared shuddered, the sensations wracking his body completely overwhelming, every nerve on fire.

“Ev,” Jared whined, squirming underneath him.

Evan grinned around him. He pumped his fingers a few more times, licked along Jared’s slit again, causing Jared to gasp and flail, then finally pulled off with a wet _pop_. Jared was panting, trying desperately to catch his breath. Evan wiped his hands off on a towel they kept by the bedside table, then gently cleaned Jared up with it. He laid alongside Jared, running his fingers teasingly up and down his arm.

“So, are you still upset about that movie?” He asked.

“What movie?” Jared asked stupidly, eyes fluttering closed.

Evan snickered, kissing the side of Jared’s head, then pulling him close.

“Your turn,” Jared mumbled, voice muffled against Evan’s chest.

“Later,” Evan said gently. “I think I wore you out.”

“Nope,” Jared mumbled, trying to hide a yawn. “Didn’t- not-“

“Go to sleep,” Evan said with a chuckle, planting another kiss on Jared’s head. “You can do me later.”

“Literally,” Jared grinned, cracking his eyes open to see Evan’s eyes widen in surprise, and then he burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, you’re definitely feeling better,” Evan said with an eye roll.

“Mhm,” Jared said, sighing as he snuggled closer to Evan. “Still sleepy.”

“So I _did_ wear you out,” Evan said triumphantly.

“Mhm, jerk,” Jared mumbled.

“I’m a jerk for making you feel good?” Evan asked, trying not to laugh.

“Jerk,” was all Jared said before sleep claimed him. He sighed contentedly, snoring softly.

Evan chuckled, kissed the side of his head one more time, then closed his eyes and let sleep take him, too.


End file.
